kamen_riderseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamen Rider G
is a special for the Kamen Rider Series, featured on Japanese boy band SMAP's television show SmaSTATION on January 31, 2009. Produced in association with Toei Company, TV Asahi, and Ishimori Productions, the special celebrated TV Asahi's 50th year being on the air as well as acting as a promotional piece for the 10th Heisei Kamen Rider Series, Kamen Rider Decade. Synopsis to be added Plot Goro is a who transforms into the titular Kamen Rider G to fight the former anti-terrorism unit Shade, who captured and brainwashed him into a soldier, before the unit went underground due to the use of kidnapped people as supersoldiers. During a raid at TV Asahi led by Daido Oda, who demands the release of their imprisoned leader, Seizan Tokugawa, Goro encounters his girlfriend . She jogs his memory and he attacks his former comrades while getting Eri out of harm's way. This makes Oda reveal his true form as the Phylloxera Worm while his subordinates transform into the , the , the , and the to attempt to destroy the traitor. After an extended fight across the city and countryside, G manages to defeat Phylloxera Worm thanks to the encouragement of Decade and the other primary Heisei Riders appearing before him. Running off, Goro vows to save the world from Shade before returning to Eri. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Eri Hinata *Medical Experiment *Announcer *Security Guards *Kamen Riders Shade *Seizan Tokugawa *Brachypelma Worm Viridis *Acarina Worm *Cochlea Worm *Subst Worm *Daido Oda/Phylloxera Worm Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : , * : * : , * : Suit actors * : * : * : * : , , Notes *This is the first unofficial Kamen Rider Series entry. *Several references can be made to past Kamen Rider series, mainly Kamen Rider Kabuto. **Kamen Rider G's transformation pose is similar to that of Kamen Rider Gatack and the transformation sequence is similar to that of Kamen Rider Faiz. **The enemy fought is a Worm. **The soundtracks used are from Kamen Rider 555, (The Faiz Blaster music is used for the transformation music) and Kamen Rider Kabuto. **When executing Swirling Rider Kick, the energy charged to power the kick is similar to how Kamen Rider Kabuto's and Gatack's Rider Kicks are charged. **The rose of death is a reference to Kamen Rider Caucasus, who leaves a blue rose near the body of his murdered victim. **Tokyo Tower can be seen near the ending, another reference to Kamen Rider Kabuto. **During the helicopter chase scene, Kamen Rider G is riding Kamen Rider V3's Hurricane from the film Kamen Rider The Next. *During the beginning of the mall scene, a statue of Doraemon and a movie poster for can be seen. External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダーG Kamen Rider G] at Japanese Wikipedia *TV Asahi's 50th Anniversary (Japanese) *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ss/ SmaSTATION] official website (Japanese) Category:Kamen Rider G Category:Specials Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Earth Technology Category:Heisei Era Category:Standalone Movies